The present invention relates to an improvement of the shutterings described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,548.
As becomes clear from that specification panels are provided with grooves extending near an edge of a panel and two panels laid side by side with their grooves in parallel are firmly connected by means of a rail of a specific profile which inlcudes "tongue portions" engaging in the said groove. In the construction according to the said patent application different means have to be provided for panels to be connected co-planarly and for those to be connected at an angular relation to one another. Co-planar connections are employed for shutterings used in casting the major face of a wall or the like; the angular connection is required when the corner of a building structure, or a pillar is to be cast.
A further improvement concerns the following: As has been explained in the description of the invention according to my said above application the rails may be slid lengthwise into the grooves provided in the panels. For certain purposes and in some location such sliding in of the rails would at least be awkward, if not impossible. Therefore it had been proposed to make the tongues on the rails narrower across than the grooves into which they are to be inserted. Thus a narrow tongue may enter a groove o a panel sideways, eliminating thereby the need of sliding in a long rail the length of which might make this operation difficult.
In such a case clamping means are required to forcibly urge together the rails in the grooves of two vicinal panels. The present application relates to such an improved clamping means.
Incidentally, such clamps can fulfil a further, important task.